Father's Pride
by Eidolon Fenrir
Summary: A poem about 5 of FF7's views towards fatherhood. R&R plz.


Father's Pride  
  
RED XIII  
  
I never really knew my father,  
He was just a blur,  
My mother was the only one,  
Who always warmed my fur.  
  
When our home was invaded,  
My mother bravely fought,  
But my father was a coward,  
Or that is what I thought.  
  
I was angry when my mother passed,  
My father wasn't there,  
He ran away, he fled, he went,  
But I didn't really care.  
  
I blamed him for my mother's death,  
If only he had stayed,  
And fought beside my mother,  
Our victory would be made.  
  
But now I know the truth,  
About my valiant dad,  
He was the village's saviour,  
The best we've ever had.  
  
But now he too is gone,  
Although his spirit's home,  
In my heart, that's where it stays,  
While his body's trapped in stone.  
  
TIFA  
  
My dad, he was my idol,  
Since I was a child,  
He picked me up when I fell,  
And calmed me when I was wild.  
  
My mother's death, it struck me hard,  
My heart was torn in two,  
But because my dad was there with me,  
I knew I'd see it through.  
  
I trusted him with all my life,  
He never let me down,  
But now he's gone to join my mum,  
I'm lonely in this town.  
  
I'll never forget that dreadful day,  
When our home was set alight,  
I ran through all the mountains,  
To find my shining knight.  
  
But when I found him on the ground,  
The one that I adored,  
I found him dead, he had been killed,  
By a demon with a sword.  
  
BARRET  
  
My tale today is different,  
For it is not as sad,  
For I know what it's like,  
To be a hero dad.  
  
My little girl is all my world,  
The one that I love most,  
Her precious eyes, her angel voice,  
But I cannot really boast.  
  
For she is not my flesh and blood,  
She is not my own,  
For her real father, he is gone,  
It chills me to my bone.  
  
Her father was a well-loved man,  
He was my greatest friend,  
We promised we would always be friends,  
Until the bitter end.  
  
Marlene doesn't have a clue,  
About her real dad,  
But as long as she is happy,  
I know that he'll be glad.  
  
So just because my little girl,  
Is not my flesh and bone,  
As long as she is in my heart,  
She'll always have a home.  
  
YUFFIE  
  
My dad is important,  
The greatest man in the town,  
He used to be about the pride,  
He never let us down.  
  
But then we went into a war,  
Our soldiers were dying out,  
I remember the blood, the screams of pain,  
All I could do was shout,  
  
My dad was put under pressure,  
His forces were growing thin,  
All our strength, our hope, our wits,  
With them, we couldn't win.  
  
So then he turned to magic,  
Orbs of red and blue,  
Green, yellow, pink, he was obsessed,  
And I followed in his shoes.  
  
I was disappointed by dad,  
But still I carried on,  
I left the town, my friends and foes,  
To obtain the balls that shone.  
  
I thought my dad would have changed,  
By the time I had retuned,  
But he hadn't, we needed materia,  
That is what I learned.  
  
So my dad he had turned me into,  
A greedy, ninja who steals.  
But am I angry? No, because,  
It doesn't change how I feel.  
  
My dad, he could have changed,  
The choice was his that he had,  
But as his daughter, I can't let him down,  
Because he is my dad.  
  
CLOUD  
  
My father, he was a stranger.  
He left when I was young.  
I hardly remember him at all,  
My memories are stung,  
  
By hatred felt towards him,   
How dare he leave my mum,  
And me, he didn't care at all,  
To me, he's nothing but scum!  
  
I look at all my friends,  
Envy boils, I'm hot,  
They've all known and loved a man,  
Called dad. But I have not.  
  
I wondered what my life would be like,  
If he had stayed around,  
I might have been successful,  
Instead of falling to the ground.  
  
I guess what I'm trying to say is,  
I never had a dad,  
To respect, look up to, want to be.  
The thought just makes me sad.  
  
But those feelings must not come out,  
They must be locked inside,  
'cos life goes on, I have to fight,  
I can't afford to hide.  
  
So when I think of him,  
My hatred has gone out of fashion.  
I feel nothing, I'm empty.  
I have no compassion. 


End file.
